Kazoku
by AnimatedAss8991
Summary: In the wake of the final battle with Akatsuki peace has come to Konoha, but nothing is to last forever. The Hokage is kidnapped by a group of 8 assailants and the newly Chunine Uzumaki Naruto is the one who will tryhis hardest to save her save her.
1. Chapter 1

Kazoku

Chapter 1 – A New Menace Appears!!! Target Tsunade Ba-chan?!

The Sun rises on Konoha gakure on what seemed a peaceful day. With the recent defeat of the powerful Akatsuki by Team Kakashi, Snake, Squads 8 and 10, and Team Gai Uzumaki Naruto was able rise without worry for the first time in three years, his friends were safe and he had succefully avenged all the digressions that Akatsuki had committed against him and his allies. In addition his services had promoted him to a chunine class shinobi a crucial step towards his ultimate goal of being Hokage although his selfish reasons for the goal seem childish now he no longer needed the title for respect and admiration now his reasons were solidified as being for the good of all those he cared for it was apparent that Uzumaki Naruto was the child he was three years ago but he still does have his moments.

"Ow! Damn floor, why do you have to be painful way I have to wake every morning." He said as fell to the floor from his bed.

" Naruto, Get out of bed you idiot or we'll be late for Tsunade sama's mission briefing! " Yelled Sakura from the street to his window.

"Oh Right, Be right down Sakura chan"

Naruto throws on his close and runs down the stairs he was not going to miss an opportunity to walk to the office with Sakura for the world. One might go so far as to say Sasuke's return to Konoha had made Naruto regress in a way back to his more defensive stance concerning Sakura, Naruto did not wish to see Sakura hopelessly fawning over his rival again for it had taken so long for him to even get the slightest bit of respect from her and it only took risking his life so many times that loses count. Sakura had been warming up to Naruto these past few months she even allowed him the privilege of buying her ramen from time to time she had not regressed at all from Sasuke's return and was proud she swore to remove herself from that weak little twelve year old girl who was destroyed by rejection so many years ago by the selfish man that she had longed for a single kind word from.

The two each having their own thoughts and new aspirations walk in silence towards the Hokage's office. On their way down the road they meet up with their remaining teammates Sasuke and Sai.

"Good morning everyone "said an enthusiastic Sai.

" I don't know what this idiot finds so good about it" said Sasuke.

"Good to see you're your usual self Sasuke kun" Said Sakura

Those words the equivalent to nails on a chalk board for Naruto those contemptuous two words hated more than anything "Sasuke Kun", he had nothing against Sakura or Sasuke for that matter just those two words. Naruto now realized he was being uncharacteristically quiet and lost in thought which would make Sakura and Sai inquire as to what was wrong which he didn't want. Naruto knew better than anyone that it was such a stupid thing that really didn't need to be addressed.

"What's the matter Sasuke teme another failed suicide attempt? Little emo kid, I swear if you ruin the nice sunny day with emo rain"

"What did you just say Dobei?"

"I was insulting you Sasuke teme"

The two begin the nostalgic glare that defined their relationship. However today the staring contest would be broken up a short person wearing black cloak bumps Sasuke causing him bump into Naruto.

"God Damn it what are you two doing?!" asked an angry Sakura.

"What are we doing?" asked a confused Naruto who was now on the floor while Sasuke was on top of him.

"What is it with you two? Sometimes I really think you guys are gay." She said as she stomped away.

Naruto and Sasuke look puzzled then looked at how gay the two looked in their current position both immediately stand up and dust themselves off and now each is even angrier for ruining the others ever fragile appearance . Regardless of this moment of damage to the image of the two today is more important than any it is their first S rank mission for even as Chunine's the exception to normal missions still applies to this powerful team. The three walk towards the Hokage office when explosion occurs on the top floor of the building the four ninjas proceed to jump to the height and see 8 cloaked assailants jump out of the building. As Naruto ascends one of the descending assailants makes eye contact with him. Looking into the assailant's pure blood red eyes Naruto feels as though he could drown in the depths of the eye. One second passes with this exchange but to Naruto it seemed as though an eternity within those depths had elapsed.

" Sakura chan make sure Tsunade Ba-chan is alright. Me, Sasuke and Sai will go try to stop those guys send us back up when you have verified Tsunade Ba-chan condition. Use the radio to give us updates." Said Naruto in surprising display of leadership ability to everyone else on the team.

"Hmm." Nods Sakura impressed.

"Ok let's go!" Said Naruto.

They began to chase the assailants, Sasuke was extremely surprised as to being slower than Naruto. Naruto ran with every intent of now avenging the assault on his Ba-chan.

"You there stop!" Screamed Naruto.

One of the assailants turned around to face Naruto and then disappeared. The assailant was now directly in front of Naruto and prepared a punch to the stomach but Sasuke appeared before the assailant's blow could be completed and attempted to block the punch but was sent reeling in to the wall along with Naruto. The two were sent through three wall of the nearest building. Sai drew his sword to attack the assailant but is easily kicked away. Naruto bursted out of the rubble with Rasengan, the assailant produced a Rasengan that counters Naruto's . Naruto proceeded to use his free hand for a punch the assailant ducked and countered by kicking Naruto sending him reeling once again into the wall. As Naruto got up to charge once more another one of the assailants appeared and the two then vanished behind a wall of stone.

"Naruto can you read me Naruto?" Said Sakura on the radio.

" Yeah Sakura chan"

" Did you stop the assailants? What's your position? I'm on Route"

" They got away Sakura chan you don't need to send back up "

" Continue pursuit anyway possible back up is on the way."

" We can't complete the pursuit, Sasuke and Sai need Medical attention, and I said that back up wasn't needed they got away"

" You don't understand those people have Tsunade sama"

" WHAT!!!!!!!"

Naruto runs to the stone wall and begins to pound away at it screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazoku

Chapter 2- Sixteen To Pursue Eight! The Super S-Class Mission, Save Tsunade Ba-chan

Konoha would quickly fall into chaos with the potential of the loss of yet another Hokage, which is why Shizune decided rather quickly that this incident would be kept top secret. Shizune quickly organized a unit under Shikamaru to pursue the assailants. Shikamaru was told to gather as many active ninja's in2 minutes time. In an unprecedented act of speed Shikamaru organized a unit of 16 ninja's .

" Alright everyone this is a super S-class mission of the most importance of any mission myself or any of you have ever been on. " Said Shikamaru running with his 15 comrades at his back.

"Alright what do we do Shikamamaru-Taichou?" asked Sai.

" That depends on the enemies actions, Neji , Hinata since you're the one's that can see ahead what is the enemies position?"

" OK! Byakugan!" Said both Hyuga's in unison.

" They're not that far ahead of us Shikamaru." Said Hinata.

" Good, Neji what's wrong? You look confused."

" It's strange I used the Byakugan to see which of the enemies had possession of Tsunade-Sama but …….."

"But what?"

"But there are 8, THERE EIGHT TSUNADE-SAMAS!!!!!!"

"This is what I was afraid of, it seems the enemy has very skilled chakra masker. Chakra sensing is your field is it not Karin?"

"Well Shikamaru, I already attempted a chakra analysis but her chakra signature is matched perfectly."

" Alright if sight and six sense can't be used then we'll resort to smell, Kiba?"

"They're all the same scent! What the fuck is this? It's like they know every tracking method Konoha has and how to block it."

"They really have done their homework, but pride cometh before a fall, Ino use your skill to give us an over view of the enemy"

"Ok! " Said Ino as she used her mind transfer art to see through the eyes of one the birds her sight shows all eight have wicker baskets.

" All of them wicker baskets on their backs, other than that I couldn't get much." Said Ino to the group.

"Alright I just wanted to know the object by which their transporting her. Everyone the target is the wicker basket on each enemy's back they travel in groups of two just like Akatsuki meaning since we have them two to one, we will move in teams of four, each team will have a weapons expert, tracking method, captain and taijustu expert. The four captains are myself, Neji, Sakura, and Naruto, The four taijustu experts are Chouji, Juugo, Sasuke, and Sai, The four weapons experts are Ten ten, Suggetsu, Shino, and Lee, The tracking methods are Hinata, Karin, Ino, and Kiba. Team 1 will be Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Suggetsu, Team 2 will be Myself , Ten ten, Karin and Sai, Team 3 will be Sakura , Juugo, Kiba, and Shino, and Team 4 Neji, Lee, Ino and Chouji. Alright is everyone with their teams? Good. Then let's go!" Said Shikamaru lifting his hand and all of the ninja's left in four directions.

The Group's tracking methods each notice something strange about their respective targets each suddenly stopped once the team had began pursuit. Sakura's group was the first to find their target. The group quickly stopped to see that their targets were waiting for them one was perched against a tree in a yawning fashion and the other who appeared to have a hump was standing on a broken tree trunk. Neither assailant was particularly tall the first was the average height of a girl Sakura's age and the other with the hunch back appeared like a little troll chubby and small.

" So congrats you guys are the winners of the 'Shit out of Luck, Completely craptastic, Totally fucked sweepstakes' and since you're our first four winner's and since me and my companion can't get a game Janken that doesn't end in a draw we've decided to split you guys evenly. But we also don't want to leave you the lucky winners of our sweepstakes out of the prize drawing so you guys get to choose your opponents." Said the taller of the two.

" Alright they're outnumbered so we'll use a two to one attack plan, Juugo and I will take the taller one, While you two fight the troll." Said Sakura fulfilling her position as a captain.

" Yes, Sakura-Taichou" Said her three subordinates, they would not dare question her after seeing her frequent displays of strength on Naruto's face.

" It looks like they made up their minds, So let's get the introductions out of the way I'm Karada Ushi " said Ushi removing her cloak, she was a girl about if not the same age as Sakura with her Black hair up in a bun wearing a Chinese fighter's uniform but one peculiar thing was her complete lack of shoes, she was completely Bare foot but despite this one could see her feet were still quite feminine and her skin was radiant it if anything made Sakura envious for she had to work vigorously for her appearance and it was apparent that this Ushi didn't have to at all.

" And I am Momeru Mokoto. " Said The troll who removed his cloak to reveal that he was walking in the fetal position the whole time, in actuality the Man who stood in front of them now was at least 9 feet tall, Skinny with a normal trunk but limbs that were epically long and metallic claws on each of his fingers and toes.

" And Together we are The Shunshin Order's Battalion of The Bull!" Said the two in unison.


End file.
